The present disclosure relates to an image reading device for reading image data from a document sheet, an image forming apparatus including an image reading device, and an image reading method executed in an image reading device.
An image reading device such as a scanner may read image data from a document sheet conveyed by a document sheet conveying portion such as an ADF (Auto Document Feeder). For example, in this type of image reading device, imaging elements disposed at a conveyance path of a document sheet read image data by the CIS (Contact Image Sensor) system from the document sheet conveyed along the conveyance path. Here, for example, during removal of a document sheet jammed in the conveyance path, if a worker touches the imaging elements, the static electricity of him/her may flow into the imaging elements, and a latch-up may occur between the imaging elements. There is known, as a related technology, an image reading device which prevents such a latch-up by supplying power to the imaging elements only when reading operation of image data is performed. It is noted that when a latch-up occurs between imaging elements, an abnormal stripe image that extends along a sub scanning direction and is different from an image of the document sheet, appears on the read image data.